It is known in the art to use ink stamps. It is also known to use stencils in front of an ink pad, for effecting the stamping of ink from the pad through a stencil. It is likewise known in the art of mimeographing, to use a reservoir of ink operating through a stencil. It is further known, in the stamping art, to use a pad that is constructed of a micro reticulated structure, generally of the plastic resin type.
Where inexpensive stamping operations are desired, it has become commonplace, such as in various business organizations, for example in mailrooms, to utilize a number of separately constructed stamps, each with its own indicia or message thereon, such as "first class", "special delivery", "rush ", etc. In other operations that are not mailroom operations, similar techniques are employed for stamping other types of indicia on desired surfaces. Generally, where inexpensive stamps are used, such as in operations of these types, each stamp has its own permanently-applied message, such that, when a number of different messages or indicia are to be used, that same number of stamps are necessary. Generally, those stamps require the user to first strike an ink pad, prior to applying the stamp to the surface to be stamped, although in some instances the stamps are each provided with their own source of ink.